


Kittenish

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-12
Updated: 2005-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, fluffy drabble. Done as a thank you to Nanashi for her story Tristan's New Pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittenish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanashi_o](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nanashi_o).
  * Inspired by [Tristan's New Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18609) by nanashi_o. 



> Written for Nanashi’s series Tristan’s New Pet, though it will still make sense without it.

Tristan leaned over the one dozing beside him. Kaiba had worn himself out already, he just opened one eye sleepily, then mumbled something under his breath and wiggled closer.

Laughing to himself, Tristan ruffled Kaiba’s hair. So soft. He kissed the side of Kaiba’s head, thinking how adorable he was when half asleep. Just like a kitten in his own way.

Tristan rubbed Kaiba’s back lightly, settling into a petting rhythm. Kaiba curled closer, letting out a strange sound of contentment.

“Hey Red,” Tristan murmured against Kaiba’s hair, “you’re purring.”

“That’s your imagination.”

Tristan grinned, and left it at that.


End file.
